Immutable
by snickers3339
Summary: Jake was immutable. Miley wasn't. Moliver one-shot. Pointless, really.


Disclaimer I don't own Hannah Montana or anything to do with it.. except this story.

* * *

Immutable. Definition? Not capable of, or susceptible to change. That was Jake Ryan to Miley Stewart. He knew how to charm people, changing himself on the outside, but on the inside, he remained the same. Same old egotistical jerk. Jake loved himself. End of story. 

Miley crumpled up the piece of paper that she was currently writing Jake's name on. She stuck a pair of scissors through the ball of paper viciously. She tossed it away, paper and scissors alike and leaned back on her chair. Immutable. Yeah, her new favourite word. She slammed her hand on the table, making everything on the surface bounce up violently. Tears sprung to her eyes as her hand stung, the pain rushing through her nervous system, but there was more to the tears than just physical pain.

"Stupid Jake. Stupid me. Stupid, stupid, **stupid**," she muttered to herself. He had gone and cheated on her. Just when she gave him another chance. Miley rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. 9:40 PM. Wow, had she really been at this for half an hour? She looked at her desk blankly. Today was a horrible day. Even the wood seemed to mock her. Her hand twitched towards the phone. She wanted to call Jake and give him a piece of her mind, but her hands seemed to be ignoring signals from her brain. She found herself dialing her best friend's number. A muffled voice answered. Ah, late night snack.

"Hello?"

"Oliver?" She didn't realize how teary her voice sounded.

"Miley? Are you okay? Are you crying? What's wrong?" He sounded alert, his voice rang clear in her head.

"I just.." Miley paused. Would he understand? He was a guy. She had learned not to trust the male species.

"Yeah?" He sounded worried. "Do you want me to come over?" She knew that this boy was different. He was kind, and he was still willing to listen to her, after she had ignored him.

"He.. He cheated on me, Oliver!" The words tumbled out of her mouth, and new tears slid down.

"Don't move. I'll be right there." There was a click and the dial tone as he hung up. She felt bad for making him think that he needed to come over, but she felt this need to see him. She brought her knees up to her chest and curled up. She rocked slowly back and forth for a while. Suddenly a creaking sound abruptly stalled her. She whipped around to her balcony. Oliver was climbing up using the secret ladder that she always had there. She opened the door for him, and he envelopped her in a hug. She stood stock still, then sank right into the hug. She gripped the fabric of the back of his shirt, as she wet the front of his shirt with her tears. He pulled back and moved her to her bed. He sat her down and sat in front of her, cross-legged. He put on a serious face.

"Now, Miley. Jake is a _jerk_." She glanced at her feet.

"I know that."

"Then, why'd you go back to him?"

"I just--, I don't know! It was Jake.." She trailed off, wondering why she went back to him in the first place. There wasn't really a reason. "It was because _you_ weren't making a move!" Okay. Apparently there was. She clamped a hand over her mouth as she absorbed what she had just said. Oliver stared at her. An awkward silence filled the room. Oliver moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"What?" She took a deep breath. It was obvious that he already heard her.

"I said, that it was because you weren't making a m--" Her sentence was cut off by Oliver's lips on hers. It was different. Softer, more gentle than any kiss she and Jake ever shared. She was shocked into stillness by the kiss, making Oliver think that she didn't want to kiss him. He pulled back immediately and she felt at loss.

"Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. You need time to move on, to accept changes." At the word 'changes' Miley was more alert. She wasn't like Jake. She was capable of change. Oliver was still rambling, so she did the only thing that she felt like doing to shut him up.

She kissed him. Yeah, she was definitely enjoying change.

* * *

Done. Wow. It's late. -points at clock- 


End file.
